Resolutions
by luna4917
Summary: Follow up to Confrontations: Harry finds killing Voldemort is easier than he anticipated thanks to the help of an unexpected ally.


Resolutions

Breakfast was a subdued affair at the Slytherin table. Everyone was taking their cue from Draco and he was in no mood to socialize. He had posted an owl the night before and was waiting for a reply that he hoped would never come. He had noticed the looks between Severus and Harry as he walked into the Great Hall and saw the circles under their eyes. It would seem they got no more sleep than he had.

"Draco, your father is trying to get your attention," Pansy said as she nudged his arm.

Draco looked up to the head table and saw his father's unspoken inquiry. He shook his head in return and was rewarded with a glare that could have made the most hardened Death Eater shake. Draco simply nodded and began to eat the food before him.

He had barely gotten through half of his eggs when mail arrived. The Great Hall was flooded with owls dropping their cargo in front of the appropriate staff member or student. Most students were getting congratulations for the test scores. A few howlers were received by those that didn't do as well as they should have, but they were acknowledged and forgotten quickly.

Then there was the letter dropped in front of Draco. Draco passed a treat to the owl before it flew off and he slowly opened the scroll to see one word, "Yes." He breathed a sigh of relief, wadded the parchment up and put it in his pocket until he could burn it in potions. His appetite suddenly returned so he finished his breakfast waiting with the rest of the students to leave for class.

Lucius noticed the owl leave the parchment and he watched Draco open it. He could read nothing from his son's expression, but did register the fact that after he read the parchment, he tucked in and finished his breakfast with more enthusiasm than he'd previously had. He tried to catch up with his son as everyone made their way from the Great Hall to start their day but was unable to catch up with him before he queued for potions class.

He was about to walk up and demand that Draco follow him when Severus walked up behind him. "Lucius, is there something I can do for you?"

"I wish to speak with my son."

"I'm sorry, he's due for my class now and I will not allow him to be late. He's taken far too many liberties over the year as it is and though he has already passed his NEWT; he could have done significantly better had he paid closer attention. It would not do for him to miss this review. I will send him along as soon as class has ended."

Severus walked past as though he hadn't just told his friend off, opened the door and demanded the class follow.

Lucius stepped into the doorway to watch as Severus pointed at the board and directions appeared, "You will complete the potions listed on the board before the end of class. Should you fail to do so, you will be seeing me this evening for detention. As you all passed your NEWT, these should be simple enough for you all."

Severus had waved his wand at the door and it slammed closed forcing Lucius to step back or be hit. He was livid as he headed toward his class and took it out on the students who were forced to write three feet of parchment on the appropriate way to use the three Unforgivables and how to defend against them.

As Severus walked around the class evaluating the progress of everyone's work, he saw one word on a piece of parchment in front of Draco before it went into the fire below his cauldron and as he passed his husband, he ran his hand across Harry's back to let him know the answer Draco had given him.

Harry exhaled a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and nodded slightly.

As class ended, Severus found the students had all successfully completed the required work and dismissed them ten minutes early, holding Harry and Draco behind. When the class had emptied, he closed and warded the door and asked, "Draco, I assume the parchment I saw was the answer to your letter?"

"Yes sir, it was."

"Harry what did you find out?"

"Albus agrees that it should work. He also gave me these," Harry said as he handed an item to Severus and a matching one to Draco, "the instructions…"

Pounding on the chamber door stopped Harry and had them scrambling to make it look as though Harry and Draco were being punished for something. Harry was cleaning cauldrons the muggle way and Draco was relabeling potions bottles. Neither task needed to be done, but it was a good cover and what they were used to doing in detentions.

Severus stalked over to the door and opened it to find Lucius standing there with his fist raised to pound again, "What was this door doing locked and why was my son held longer than everyone else?" he demanded.

"My door being locked is my business Lucius. As for your son, he is completing a detention previously assigned. He will be done in exactly five minutes."

"I want him released now Severus. I have business with him before his next class."

"You will have to wait for four minutes. He will complete my detention."

As the men argued for the remaining four minutes, Harry carefully slipped Draco a parchment with the word 'Slytherin' written on it. Draco nodded slightly and said, "Professor, I have completed the relabeling and cleaned my station."

Severus turned and looked at the area where Draco had been working. He glanced at Harry and saw the relaxed look on his face and using his snarkiest voice, turned to Lucius and said, "You may have your son now."

As dinner wound down, Draco began to get nervous and his father could see that. He walked behind the Slytherin table and said, "Son."

Draco rose and followed his father from the room and out the front doors of the castle. When they reached the gates, Draco followed his father through the gates and took a hold of his arm to side along apparate.

They arrived outside the manor and walked into the front parlor. Draco was shaking slightly and tried not to stutter as he asked, "Where is everyone?"

"You and your father are the first to arrive young Draco. Welcome to my home."

Draco held his tongue so he didn't remind the snake that this wasn't his house. It's Malfoy Manor not Riddle. Instead, he bowed his head in acceptance of the comment and waited slightly behind his father who walked forward and kneeling, kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe.

"You may risssse sssservant. Bring your sssson forward."

Draco stepped forward and dropped to his knees as well. The hissing issuing from the man before him was making it very hard for him not to run screaming, and when Nagini slithered into the room, it took everything in him to stay still.

"Ah, Nagini my pet, have you sssseen what Lucius hassss brought me?" He ran his hands over Nagini's body as he looked at Draco. "Allow me to introduce young Draco."

Nagini slithered to Draco and wrapped herself around him leveling her face with his. She slipped her tongue out and scented the air around him, turned to Voldemort and gave her opinion.

"Draco, it ssseemsss Nagini thinks you might be afraid. Isss that true?"

Draco looked at his father questioning whether he should answer.

Lucius tipped his head toward his master.

"Yes sir, I am a bit nervous," Draco answered, knowing to only answer what was asked and not embellish.

"And why issss that?"

"Because I don't know why I'm here."

"Sssshall I tell you?"

Draco knew not to answer this question. He simply waited until Voldemort saw fit to continue.

"Lucius, did you not tell your ssson what wasss to happen here tonight?"

"No my Lord, I thought I would save that pleasure for you."

Voldemort smiled at his servant and looked from Draco to the doorway before saying, "Ssseverusss you may join us if you wish."

Severus walked in and knelt before Voldemort kissing his robe and remained there until he knew if he was to be punished for appearing without a summons. "Why have you come?"

"My Lord, Dumbledore asked me to follow the Malfoy's and find out where they went. He was concerned as Lucius did not ask for permission to remove Draco from campus. I did not know you were in residence until I came in. I apologise for entering without permission and will take whatever punishment is due me."

Voldemort didn't hesitate, but cast Crucio at Severus holding it there for a mere minute before releasing him.

Severus hadn't screamed or spoken at all and Voldemort seemed pleased. "Ssseverusss, you my ssstand witnesssss tonight to the ceremony that we will be performing ssshortly."

Severus stood and stepped back to stand beside Lucius. Draco still stood before Voldemort and waited to hear why he was here.

"Draco, tonight you will become mine. Tonight we will be bonded and I will take you assss my own."

Draco's head snapped up and Severus' spun toward Lucius who was smiling.

Draco turned around and looked at his father, "Father?"

"Yes son, I have given you to Our Lord. You will be bonded to him and be his in every way. It is truly an honour."

Severus knew he had to stall this as long as possible. "My Lord," he began as he bowed low waiting to be acknowledged.

"Yessss"

"Congratulations are in order but I wonder, shouldn't this be something for all to see?"

Voldemort regarded Severus for a moment and then looked at each Malfoy. "I will announce my marriage when and where I ssssee fit. Luciussss, take my fiancé and prepare him. The ceremony will begin in half an hour."

Voldemort spun and retreated to prepare himself leaving the three men alone.

Draco dropped to the ground and vomited his dinner all over the floor.

Severus knelt to make sure he was okay and cast a scouring charm to clean the mess up before he spun to face Lucius, "Have you lost your mind entirely?!"

"I have not. It's a great honour to have Our Lord wish to bond with my son. I have no problem with this at all."

"What about Draco? What about what he wants?"

"That is of no concern to me. If My Lord wants my son, he will have him." Lucius grabbed Draco by the collar and dragged him from the room saying, "Come, we must get you ready."

Severus stood his ground and did not move until he heard a small noise behind him. He turned to face the new arrival and nodded. He walked over and quietly said, "We were correct in our assumptions, however, he means to marry Draco before taking him so we still have time. Hide until it's time."

Nagini preceeded Voldemort into the room and Severus turned to face both snakes. As Voldemort entered, he sensed something off and put Nagini on notice before saying, "Issss someone elssse here Sssseverussss?"

Severus bowed and replied, "No My Lord, I was checking to see if the Malfoy's were ready."

Lucius stepped into the room in full dress robes and cleared his throat, "Draco is ready My Lord."

Voldemort straightened his dress robes and told Nagini to exit through the doors and check the outside for intruders during the ceremony. He wanted no interruptions.

"Come forward my intended," Voldemort said summoning Draco.

Lucius followed to make sure his son didn't turn tail and run. He prodded Draco in the back when he hesitated and stood beside him in front of Voldemort.

"Draco, raise your hand that we might bind our union in blood before our witnesses." He extended his hand and looked at Draco waiting.

Lucius poked Draco's arm so it would rise and watched as his hand rested gently in Voldemort's.

Voldemort raised a gold handled, jewel encrusted Athame and said, "As we join our hands may our blood join our souls as one." He ran the silver tip of the Athame across Draco's palm and then his own, drawing a line of blood on each before taking Draco's hand, palm to palm, to seal the blood bond.

Harry knew the moment the bond was formed because his hand to burn. He gripped his wand and apparated through the wards and into the Malfoy's yard, arriving just outside of the front door where Nagini had just passed. Harry saw her turning back toward him and without giving a second thought to what he needed to do, he quickly cast Advada Kedavra and killed slimy bitch.

Inside Voldemort continued, "Who presents this man for bonding?"

Lucius stood up straighter and said, "I do My Lord. It is with my pleasure that I give my son to you."

Two things happened in that moment. First, Voldemort screamed out and dropped Draco's hand, clutching his chest, and second, a figure stepped through the doors and hollered "Advada Kedavra" straight at Lucius' back, hitting him and killing him.

"Intruderssssss," Voldemort bellowed and he made grab for the hand he dropped. He had no intention of giving up his prize.

Severus grabbed Draco's other hand and pulled him away and down to the ground as Harry burst through the door and cast Advada at Voldemort hitting him dead on between the eyes and dropping him to the ground.

Noise filled the room as Harry, Severus, several Aurors and the Minister converged on the room. Harry ran toward his husband and Draco while the Aurors check on Voldemort and Lucius, declaring both dead and debating how to get rid of the bodies.

"Severus are you two okay?" Harry asked as he ran his hands over his husband looking for injuries.

"Harry we're fine. Draco has not been harmed save the cut on his hand."

Narcissa knelt next to Draco and took his hand, "Draco, may I heal this for you?"

Draco looked into his mother's eyes, "Mum?"

"Yes son, I told you I would be here." Narcissa ran her wand over Draco's hand and said a few quiet words and the wound healed. She bent her head and kissed the newly pink skin before taking her son in her arms saying, "I'm sorry I had to let it go so far my darling boy. I had to wait until the bond was in place."

"Will someone please explain what has happened here tonight?" the Minister asked.

Harry stood and faced him, "Yes sir I will be happy to. The Death Eater, you allowed into the school, gave his only son to Voldemort tonight. Against his will. Voldemort intended to marry and bond Draco to himself but, as you can see, we didn't intend to allow this."

Severus stood beside Harry and continued, "Draco did not want this and told me so. He asked if we could help him and Harry came up with the plan."

Harry took up the story again at this point, "You see Minister, since Voldemort used my blood to become corporeal again, I was already a part of him, but I could not cross the wards of the manor without being invited or brought here by a Malfoy. That was, until Draco became blood bonded to Voldemort. He was then bonded to me as well and I could pass the wards."

"We had contacted Narcissa and told her what was happening and she told us she would do whatever needed to make sure her son was not forced to be with Voldemort and snuck into the Manor just before the ceremony started. When Voldemort asked who was presenting Draco," Severus stopped and looked at Narcissa holding her shaking son and said simply, "she stepped forward and killed Lucius after he consented. She had no other choice at that moment to for defending her son."

"I had killed Nagini and that caused Voldemort to feel the pain of his familiar dying and distracted him enough for me to come in and kill him."

The Minister listened, not interrupting, and when Harry and Severus were finished, he said, "Well, it seems as though everything is in order here. I'll leave it to the Aurors to clean up and I be expecting the paper work on my desk on Monday morning." He smiled at everyone and turned to leave.

Severus looked at Harry and shrugged his shoulders. "Narcissa, Draco, let's all get back to the castle and talk with Albus. I believe the Aurors can handle this."

Draco looked around and took in the scene, "Severus, can you please retrieve my wand from the piano where my father put it. We'll wait for you outside."

Draco took his mother's arm and led her and Harry outside to wait.

Severus took the time to speak with the Auror guard and told them to burn the bodies immediately to make sure they were dead for good. He retrieved Draco's wand and then meet the group on the lawn and they apparated back to the castle.

Albus ushered the quartet into his office and conjured comfortable seating. He asked the kitchen elves to bring up tea and sandwiches before asking to hear about what happened. After hearing the entire story, Albus said, "I'm glad the emergency port keys weren't needed. I had hoped you would get to them before they became a necessity." After pausing and looking at the boys he then said, "You realise the rivalry between you boys is now in essence a familial rivalry."

Draco and Harry looked at each other and at Albus, "Excuse me sir, did I hear you right?"

"Yes Draco you did. The blood bond that formed, allowing Harry to pass through the wards, proved that you two are now related. Harry wouldn't have been able to pass through otherwise. We'll have to determine the actual relationship, but you are related now."

"As for you Narcissa, I don't believe the Minister will be charging you with any crime in your husband's death. You see, there is an old law that states, if one parent of a pure blood family objects to a union or bonding, it cannot occur. It would have been a forced union which would be tantamount to slavery. In killing Lucius, you have saved your son's life."

I think we should all retire for the evening and get some rest. We can discuss the rest later. Narcissa, you are welcome to stay in the chamber your late husband was using or I can arrange for a private chamber elsewhere for you and Draco."

"I believe somewhere else would be more appropriate, Albus. Thank you."

Narcissa stood and turned to Harry and Severus, "Severus, I cannot thank you enough for helping my son and I. We owe you and your husband and life debt and will repay it." She leaned into Severus and Harry and kissed each on the cheek before leading a decidedly pale and timid Draco from the room.

Severus and Harry returned to their chamber and went straight to bed without talking. They slid between the sheets and curled around each other. One long, passionate kiss and they were asleep.

Morning found the school more subdued then Albus had ever seen it. Word had spread fast that Voldemort was dead by Harry's wand and that Draco had lost his father in the melee. As the student body assembled for breakfast all eyes were focused on Harry and Draco who were sitting together with Severus and Narcissa at their own table. Both boys kept their eyes on their plates and didn't talk while the adults made small talk. No one wanted to question them but everyone wanted to know the truth.

Albus stood and walked to his podium. As he cleared his throat, all eyes snapped to him and waited. "Good Morning to you all. I would like to say a few words before you tuck in this morning. First, the man known as Lord Voldemort, formerly Tom Riddled has been killed once and for all. His body was cremated last night after his defeat. In the fight, Professor Malfoy was also killed and I know all of our sympathies go to the family. I ask that you respect the feelings and privacy of Mrs. Malfoy and Draco and not ask questions but allow them to grieve."

Albus paused and looked at Severus. Severus quiet said, "Harry love, is it okay?"

Harry looked at Draco and then at Narcissa who smiled and nodded before he said, "Yes."

Severus looked at Albus and nodded.

Albus finished, "Lastly, I want to confirm the rumour that Harry is the reason Voldemort is dead. Harry risked his life to save his classmate and his spouse, Professor Snape, last night when he barged in and killed Voldemort. Please do not hound him with questions. He will not be discussing this with anyone outside of the Ministry. With that said, I have decided we will have be having a feast this evening and sending everyone home to their families a week early. Your families have all been notified that you will be returning to them tomorrow to celebrate the freeing of our community from Voldemort's tyranny."

Cheers erupted around the room and Harry scooted over to rest his head on Severus' shoulder.

The teachers all joined Albus, Harry and Severus at the Hogsmead station to say goodbye to the students. Though some would not be returning, those that would be were talking excitedly about being taught Defense by the man who brought Voldemort down.

Harry and Severus stood arm in arm and watched as their friends boarded the train home. Ron and Hermione had been given the full details of the night and in reward, had asked Harry and Severus to be the Godfather's of the twins Hermione was carrying. They, of course, accepted without hesitation.

Narcissa again thanked the couple for saving Draco from her husband's lofty ideals and goals and told them they were welcome at Malfoy Manor anytime.

Draco walked up and hugged Severus quietly thanking him and then looked at Harry, "Well brother, I guess I'll be seeing you around sometime."

Harry laughed and hugged the blonde. "Draco, please know you are welcome in our home anytime and I do expect to see you often."

Draco smiled and laughed, "Stupid Gryffindor"

Harry waved at the retreating figure and said, "Sneaky Slytherin."

AN: Thank you for sharing this story with me. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
